Talk:SplashClan
Archives :Archive I Join? Can I join as Stormkit -Gray tabby she with black ear and tail tips, and amber eyes? 20:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 00:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) FallenMoon watchs the clan from a bush~BlazingRainstar~ 16:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Can Fallenmoon joinn>>> Fallenmoon Can I join as Thistlepaw- light gray she cat with white underbelly and tail and blue eyes?Guppy990 (talk) 22:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Can I join? Can I join with Alyyriver (Scarletriver), a blue-grey she-cat. AftenStjerne (talk) 14:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Can I join? Sootwhisker- Black tabby tom with pale grey patches and green eyes. Warrior. 01:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) May i join? Lilydew- Pale grey, almost white she-cat with extremely pale blue eyes and medium length fur, long tail and a narrow face. Frostylily (talk) 22:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Can this dork join? Hi yes, it's me, Tyler. Would it be ok if I had the medicine cat? His name is Cloudnose. He's a white tom with a really good sense of smell, and yellow eyes. Would he be ok? TroubleStar51013 (talk) 03:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Can this be approved? It's been 2 days. TroubleStar51013 (talk) 22:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can join, be there is another going to become medicine cat. Sorry :c 22:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Can Sootwhisker be approved? 21:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) MCA Hi I was just wondering, could Bramblingkit, when she is old enough; could she maybe train as the MCA? If not that is fine. 06:18 Tue Sep 3 Hi, I don't know if I'm supposed to post this here but I'd like to have a cat join. Rainsplash, a light grey she-cat with a white muzzle. :) Littlewild66 (talk) 23:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Is there an MCA? I thought Bramblingkit was WinterClan? Anyway, may I join with Fernkit/paw/leaf - a small pale grey (with darker flecks) she-kit. -- 14:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes there is a medicine cat apprentice, Healingkit. You may join just not as the MCA. 2spoopy 4 you ٩(×̯×)۶ (talk) 16:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Nah, Healingkit is going to die right after becoming MCA, so Brambling could if you want Osprey. (she's going to die at the moonpool) 22:30, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, Bramblingkit is part WC, anyways if anyone wants after Healing I much have them contact me first. 2spoopy 4 you ٩(×̯×)۶ (talk) 01:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw I has Fernkit... 20:06, October 18, 2013 (UTC) May i join as a medicine-cat named Peatlpaw she is a dark cream she-cat with violet eyesBrightpatch (talk) 20:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) You can join, but not as medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice, sorry. 20:44, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Join Request~ I'd like to join in as Autumnbreeze - a dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 01:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Could I join with Blizzardpelt? A long-due pregnant white speckled she-cat with icy blue eyes. DawnUser talk:.Dawn 02:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I join with two cats, Hickoryfang (black-based tabby tom), and Mallowclaw (black and white longhair tom)? Thanks, Servalleap 18:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure c: — Fez talk 18:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I would like to Join! here is my info Snowstorm is a white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. She loves to have fun but is wise when she needs to be. She loves to climb, swim, run, and is skilled at all of them. She has skills from all the clans mainly because she is related to the first leaders, Wind, Thunder, River, and Shadow. (well technicaly here it is Splash, Winter, Autumn, Spring, and Summer) She is escpecially skilled at hunting and battle. Snowstorm has many qualitys which make her unique, she always was a natural born leader. Snowmuffin (talk) 22:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Current: well i want it to be this clan... 'Names' Kit: Snowkit Apprentice: Snowpaw Warrior: Snowstorm Family Mate: Thornpelt (previously) Mother: Whitetail Father: Oakfur Brother: Shellclaw Sister: Mosspelt 'Education' Mentor: Bramblestripe Apprentice: Hollyfrost Of course. You don't necessarily need all the info for when you're just putting up a joining request- just the appearance, the name, and the rank. c: 22:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC)